I Really Fuckin Love You
by Lady Petrova
Summary: Quando você resolve entrar na privacidade de alguém, esteja preparado. Nem sempre o que você encontra são coisas agradáveis de se ver. Ártemis descobriu isso ela mesma, ao invadir o templo de seu irmão, Apolo, por quem nutri um amor mais que fraternal.


**I used to hate you**

**But now I love you**

**So like a rose**

**So like a rose**

Lá estava eu, saindo da minha tenda. Algumas caçadoras me encaravam espantadas, mas eu ignorei os olhares estranhos e me dirigi até minha caçadora tenente, avisando sobre minha ida ao Olimpo. Ela também me encarou espantada, mas eu dei de ombros e segui meu caminho. Tem certos dias que até meu reflexo no espelho me irritava, então preferi não conversar muito com elas, pois nenhuma delas merece minha ignorância. Meu cabelo estava preso, e a coroa de prata estava lá só por estar, pois estava torta e desalinhada.

Por que diabos ele tinha que continuar em minha mente? Cara, eu tinha tentado de tudo, mas esse amor é uma droga da qual meu organismo é dependente e está bem com essa situação. É bem frustrante.

Eu já o odiei. Já o odiei amargamente, por ser um idiota, por não se importar com ninguém, por ignorar os sentimentos alheios, por ser um idiota... Mas, de uma hora para outra, seus olhos dourados penetrantes me prenderam a atenção, e agora, me fazem perder algumas noites de sono em intervalos moderados. Droga Apolo, por que você tem que ser tão... fascinante?

**But when you kiss me I wanna slap you**

**But sorry it's lost**

**The feeling is lost**

Tudo parece tão confuso, uma relação de amor e ódio indiscernível. Tenho a impressão de que a qualquer momento, enquanto brigo com você, poderia lhe roubar um beijo, e tenho a impressão de que vice e versa poderia ser considerado nesse caso. Tudo é confuso, e de remoto exemplo. Tudo estava perdido... Confuso demais para ser entendido. Esse sentimento é maluco, totalmente perdido, totalmente estranho.

Encarei a porta do elevador que lentamente descia do andar de número oitenta e seis, um dos, de acordo com os mortais, mais altos andares mais altos do grande edifício Empire State. Para mim, era um número consideravelmente baixo, se for levado em conta o andar para o qual estou seguindo.

**I chew my nails down**

**I look at the ground**

**I am pissed**

**I am shy**

Enquanto o elevador subia em seu ritmo lento e compassado, meu nervosismo aumentava. Me sentia assim toda vez que visitava esse lugar que um dia chamei de lar. Eu gostava de visitar o Olimpo com freqüência, mas olhar para o rosto sorridente do deus do sol com toda essa freqüência estava me causando uma dor irritante no peito; irritante o suficiente para eu querer um pouco mais de distância.

No andar de número duzentos, porem, eu já estava roendo minhas unhas. Por que o ritmo de subida deste elevador tinha que ser tão rítmico e compassado? Por que ele não podia acelerar um pouco mais?

Eu encarava o chão, tentando talvez enxergar através dele, ou algo assim, ou que sabe eu tivesse adquirido um súbito interesse por minhas sandálias estilo gladiadora. Acho que nunca irei ter certeza.

Algo me irritava por trás disso. Algo incompreensível. Eu estava irritada por ter um juramento medíocre de 3 mil anos atrás me impedindo de fazer o que quero, e toda uma genética ajudando-o a me impedir. Droga, Apolo, por que você não toma as rédeas dessa situação? Eu realmente queria que você gostasse de mim... Ou queria ter coragem para admitir essa paixão de uma vez, me desiludir de uma vez e poder nunca mais olhar na sua cara sem o fazer sentir-se culpado.

Pena que eu sou tímida.

**Cause you threw me in a blender**

**I am hot**

**I am cold**

Quando as portas daquela gaiola de metal finalmente se abriram, um misto de emoções passou-se por mim. Alguns deuses adjacentes me encararam chocados, assim como todos hoje, e eu, assim como fiz com todos hoje, os ignorei e segui para a sala de reunião, para a chamada quase 'urgente' de Zeus. Deveria ser bem por que alguém queria fazer mais algum juramento que quebraria em poucos séculos, ou até menos que isso. Os três grandes quebraram os seus antes de ele completar 90 anos! Sinceramente, isso não me importava. Eu era tão fria por dentro quanto por fora, um gelo em pessoa.

Entrei na sala, onde 11 cabeças acompanharam minha chegada com aquele certo ar de choque que me acompanhou o dia todo. Faltava alguém. Me sentei no trono que correspondia pelo número oito e encarei os outros. Todos pareciam igualmente quererem me falar algo, mas somente Zeus teve essa iniciativa de realmente falar.

"O que houve com você?" ele perguntou chocado, enquanto eu encarava trono por trono e deus por deus. O número sete não estava presente. Sim, o número sete, dono do par de olhos dourados que tanto me fascinavam. Então, saindo do transe, falei

"Só não..." então cortei o que ia dizer, quando o garoto loiro de óculos escuros, camisa branca, jeans e Ipod entrou na sala, risonho "... acordei de bem comigo mesma hoje"

No momento em que ele atravessou a porta, aquele clima gelado e chocante da sala mudou totalmente. Sim, eu estrago os climas, e ele os concerta. Um completa o outro. Pena que isso não passava de ligação fraternal, e não amorosa. Bem, independente de que tipo de ligação fosse, eu agora estava mais quente por dentro do que nunca, assim como eu sempre ficava perto dele, embora ainda estivesse fria como gelo por fora.

**Do you wanna get to know me**

**Do you wanna learn to get inside my head**

**Do you wanna get to touch me**

Ele sorriu daquela maneira juvenil dele, que por dentro me fez derreter, mas por fora me fez revirar os olhos. Não, eu deveria continuar parecendo fria. Ser quente não era algo certo para mim.

"Desculpem o atraso" ele disse, dando de ombros "Sabe como é, puxando o sol..."

"Compreensível" murmurou papai "Bem, estamos aqui para..." e ele começou a tagarelar coisas sem sentido que não me interessavam nem um pouco. Apolo então me deu uma piscadela. Eu sorriria devolta, mas eu sou fria. O encarei friamente e assenti, e esse era o máximo que eu deveria aparentar ter vontade de fazer, embora minha vontade seja mesmo de pular no colo dele nesse momento, no meio do Olimpo todo... Coisa que ele jamais descobriria que eu sequer pensei em fazer.

Ele me encarava, tentando ler minha expressão, mas eu não era um livro aberto faz tempo.

"Oi maninha" ele sussurrou

"Eu não sou sua maninha" eu murmurei, fria como o gelo "Eu nasci primeiro"

"Segundos não valem" ele comentou baixo

"Valem se eu ajudei á fazer seu parto" eu comentei, sabendo que ele não teria argumentos decentes para essa

"Não importa" ele disse, consagrando minha vitória "Você está diferente"

"Estou tendo um péssimo dia" eu comentei

"Posso ajudar com algo?" ele perguntou

"Não" eu murmurei, mesmo querendo dizer o QUANTO ele poderia ajudar "Não importa"

"Queria saber o que você realmente está pensando" ele comentou

"Quem sabe em 1000 anos de treino na arte de ler mentes e você consiga a fazer melhor do que os haicais" eu comentei, o que era uma ofensa, pois os haicais eram horríveis "Vai ter que arranjar um método alternativo"

"Não consigo entender metade do que você fala" ele comentou

"Você não conhece nem metade do que eu penso" eu comentei

"O que?" ele perguntou sem entender o comentário

"Nada" eu disse ríspida. Quanto menos ele pudesse suspeitar, melhor

**I don't lalalala like you**

**I lalalala love you**

**I used to hahaha hate you**

**And now I really fucking love you**

Ele me hipnotizava mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Ele já fora pessoa que eu mais odiei na vida, pelo fato de quão sujo era o jeito como ele tratavas as mulheres; como se elas fossem copos de plástico: Você o pega novo, suja ele e depois o joga fora. Isso sempre me enojou. E então, eu, que costumava o odiar com todas essas minhas forças, comecei a o amar na mesma intensidade. É, bem, estou provando do meu próprio veneno, e devo dizer, estou viciada nele, e não pretendo-o largar jamais.

**I'm feeling stupid**

**But I won't tell you**

**I feel dumb**

Esses sentimentos indesejados e minha extrema timidez para lhes revelarem para quem quisesse ouvir me faziam me sentir como uma completa idiota apaixonada, uma adolescente boba em outras palavras. O amor não é bobo; bobo somos nós, que caímos em suas armadilhas. Mas mesmo assim, eu nme recuso á passar pela humilhação de confessar meus sentimentos. Isso me faria me sentir uma completa idiota, muito mais do que eu já me sinto.

**I sound sweetly in the daytime**

**Not a turn, not a turn**

**I cry my eyes out**

**Hoping you'll shout**

**Be my girlfriend**

**Be my girlfriend**

"Ainda acho que você não deveria fazer isso" Afrodite comentou, enquanto ambas saíamos juntas da sala do conselho olimpiano

"O que você quer dizer com 'isso', sua maníaca?" perguntei sem expressão, enquanto ia em direção aos templos. Afrodite continuou em meu calcanhar.

"Invadir a privacidade alheia não é bom" ela disse gravemente "Ártemis, tem certeza? Quero dizer, ninguém gosta de ter a privacidade violada. Você mesma não gostaria. Se você for pega, já pensou que isso pode piorar sua situação?"

"Não vou ser pega" eu disse, sorrindo sinicamente para a criaturinha maníaca e loira que estava ao meu lado.

"É claro que vai, Ártemis, da feita que você entrar naquele quarto, não irá sair tão cedo. Se ele demorasse três dias para voltar, você continuaria lá! Dormiria lá, entre as coisas dele" ela disse nervosa, passando a mão pelos cabelos

"É claro que não" eu disse, revirando os olhos. Eu não chegaria á esse ponto, chegaria? Não, eu ainda tinha minha razão. "Eu não sou uma adolescente boba, Afrodite"

"Somos todos uns tolos, quando estamos apaixonados" Afrodite citou

"Citar Jane Austen não vai me impedir de entrar naquele templo" eu disse decidida

"Sei que não" Afrodite disse "Só precisava fazer o que estava em meu alcance, pra depois poder falar o meu 'eu te avisei' clássico"

"Você é maníaca" eu observei, enquanto chegávamos até o Templo dourado com um carro esporte estacionado na frente.

"Mas eu costumo ter razão com essas coisas" ela revidou, com a mão em meu ombro

"Eu o odiava" eu falei "Não sei exatamente em que ponto a história começou a mudar... Só sei que preciso entrar lá"

"Você que sabe" ela disse, indo embora, em direção ao seu templo extravagante um poço longe desde. Antes de sair de vista, porém, ouvi-a cantarolar: "Eu aviseeei...". Eu ignorei, é claro. _Agora é tarde demais para desistir_, pensei enquanto abria a maçaneta. Assim que entrei, ouvi uma voz grave. _Droga, ele viera para o templo?_, pensei. Logo vi que, para minha felicidade, essa suposição estava errada. Quando entrei, logo encontrei um gravador parado atrás da porta. O mecanismo era facilmente identificável. Assim que alguém abrisse a porta, o gravador era ativado, e sua doce e grave voz falaria, o que desencorajaria qualquer deus menos ou ninfa que quisesse entrar escondido em sua propriedade. Bem pensado; admito que acho que colocarei no meu templo também.

_Se concentre, garota!_

A verdade era que isso tudo era por que eu ainda besta esperança de ver algo como uma declaração de amor naquele quarto, o que, creio eu, nunca sairá de meus sonhos. Que garota não gostaria daquilo? Apolo era perfeito. Tão o oposto de mim...

Apolo era o sonho de qualquer garota. Por que _me _escolheria?

A resposta é clara: _Ele_ _não escolheria_.

Chorei muito antes de hoje. Mesmo que não fosse possível, bem... A boba esperança continuava viva, aqui dentro.

**So you do you wanna get to know me**

**Do you wanna learn to get inside my head**

**Do you wanna get to touch me**

Apolo não me entendia, e eu nunca o entendera também. Éramos tão opostos que chegava a doer tentar fazer qualquer contato amigável com ele. Bem, duvido muito que fosse por _isso_ que doesse tentar me aproximar.

A verdade é que eu queria entender o que ele sente, e bem, acho que hoje é minha única chance. Passando o mais despercebidamente o possível pelo hall de visitas, pela sala de jantar e estar, e é claro, por entre as musas; subindo a escada correndo e virando a esquerda, bem, eu tinha chegado ao lugar que poderia me contar o que se passava na mente do meu irmão gêmeo pelo qual eu nutria uma paixão secreta. Seu quarto.

Sim, eu temia que Afrodite estivesse certa, quanto á fixação que eu nutria, que poderia ser o meu ponto de denúncia. Mas nem esse medo fora capaz de me impedir de abrir, o mais cautelosamente o possível, a porta do mundo secreto do deus enigmático de cabelos e olhos dourados.

E para minha surpresa, _não era nada como eu imaginava._

Sim, tudo bem, era o século XXI. Naturalmente, eu não encontraria nada como pergaminhos por aqui, ainda mais se tratando de Apolo, mas eu certamente não esperava um quarto tão... Comum.

Bem, o quarto era um quarto de um adolescente comum. Bagunçado, cheio de parafernálias eletrônicas, instrumentos musicais... Bem, esses tinham um porem: Todos autografados por astros e estrelas, que iam desde Avril Lavigne até John Lennon e Elvis Presley.

Após olhar as assinaturas em cada guitarra, reparei na quantidade absurda e anormal de papel no chão: Rasgado, amassado, picado. Tanto faz a forma que estava, mas a verdade é que nunca estavam inteiros. Olhei alguns, curiosa, tentando entender do que se tratavam. Palavras dispersas como 'Querida', 'Saiba' ou 'Olhos'. Seria um tipo de código?

_Pare de pensar bobagem_, pensei, _é claro que são cartas rasgadas._ _Cartas essas, que, aliais, você, Ártemis, não deveria estar lendo._

**I don't lalalala like you**

**I lalalala love you**

**I used to hahaha hate you**

**And now I really fucking love you**

Encarei um pedaço de papel que eu tinha acabado de tirar de debaixo da sola de meu sapato. O motivo? O que tinha escrito.

_Meu nome._

E então, ouvi um tipo de alarme, um barulhinho. Mas que droga era essa? Olhei instintivamente para o computador. Estava ligado. Sim, essa era minha chance, afinal.

Antes mesmo de ter tempo para pensar no assunto, corri até a cadeira do computador e encarei o aparelho eletrônico, com o qual eu não tinha familiaridade.

Algumas janelas estavam abertas: Um site de jogos (crianças como Apolo sempre serão crianças) e a biblioteca musical. Sorri olhando essa. Era tão _organizada_... Tinha todo o tipo de música, todas organizadas por artista e estilo musical, ano ou compositor. Parecia uma grande loja de CDs, só que digital.

Curiosa como eu sempre fui, ao perceber o Media Player aberto, resolvi olhar. A última música que ele ouvira, _Painting Flowers_, estava pausada pela metade, o que só confirmava a tese que eu tinha criado á pouco: A tese que dizia que ele passara a noite toda em claro, provavelmente em frente ao computador. E então, tomando coragem, pus os fones que estavam plugados ao computador no ouvido e dei play.

_When I wake up,_

_the dream isn't done._

_I wanna see your face,_

_and know I made it home._

_If nothing is true,_

_What more can I do?_

_I am still painting flowers for you,_

_I am still painting flowers for you._

_I heard everything you said,_

_I don't wanna lose my head..._

Olhei em volta já meio soluçando. Sou sensível quando se trata de música. Encarei o quarto vazio e bagunçado. Esse era o mundo dele, e eu estava invadindo. Eu era uma pessoa horrível. Embaixo da mesa onde o computador estava apoiado, eu percebi, estavam vários papéis. Arrisquei pegar um.

**Could you, could you, could you, could you keep a secret?**

**Would you, would you, would you, would you wanna keep it?**

**Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna make a scandal**

**And if you, if you, if you really feel me**

**Then you got me, got me, got me thinking maybe**

Estava rasgado, mas conseguir ler até certo ponto. Dizia:

"_... Você pode considerar isso uma anormalidade. Pode achar que eu sou um tarado, um completo idiota, mas eu posso te dizer: Vai muito além disso. Eu sei, isso é tão errado, eu entendo. Você vai querer me matar se chegar á ler isso, mas eu te amo, mesmo que tudo esteja contra, esta droga de amor está presente. Talvez isso não chegue em suas mãos, mas queria dizer que o que sinto por você, é forte e real. É amor. Tanto que estou aqui, me abrindo com você desse jeito. Não faria isso se __**não**__ fosse amor, pode acreditar. Enfim, isso é a verdade, mesmo que você não queira aceitar. São meus sentimentos mais profundos..."_

O papel acabava ai. Incompleto ele estava, assim como a informação que continha. Gemi de frustração. _Precisava_ saber o que tinha escrito ali.

Rapidamente, então, fui calmamente procurando pedaços desta folha. Eram muitas folhas, mas essa felizmente não poderia ter sido partida em mais do que 3 partes. Após uma busca detalhada, porem, descobri que eram duas partes grandes e uma pequena. Frustrei-me na busca pela terceira, mas percebi que talvez fosse possível ler sem ele. A carta rasgada e amassada dizia:

"_Você sempre fora só família. Sempre não considerei sentir qualquer coisa a mais do que isso por você, ainda mais por que você me odeia. Só aconteceu. Não sei em que ponto esse 'algo mais' manifestou-se um forte amor, mas aconteceu, e isso é o que mais importa, não é? Você pode considerar isso uma anormalidade. Pode achar que eu sou um tarado, um completo idiota, mas eu posso te dizer: Vai muito além disso. Eu sei, isso é tão errado, eu entendo. Você vai querer me matar se chegar á ler isso, mas eu te amo, mesmo que tudo esteja contra, esta droga de amor está presente aqui dentro. Talvez isso não chegue em suas mãos, mas queria dizer que o que sinto por você, é forte e real. É amor. Tanto que estou aqui, me abrindo com você desse jeito. Não faria isso se __**não**__ fosse amor, pode acreditar. Enfim, isso é a verdade, mesmo que você não queira aceitar. São meus sentimentos mais profundos..."_

Agora, porem, eu estava realmente chorando. Sentia-me quebrada. Não que eu pensava que ele gostava de mim, não, mas saber que ele gostava de outra pessoa era como levar uma facada no peito. Afrodite bem que me avisou que eu não deveria vir aqui.

E então, para condecorar-me com a derrota, a porta se abre. Apolo, com seus olhos e cabelos dourados, icor proveniente de um pequeno machucado na testa escorrendo por essa. Arco e flecha em mãos. _Ele estivera lutando_, conclui mentalmente sem dificuldades. E mesmo estando desde jeito todo, ainda continuava lindo.

"O que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou ele, assustado

**For a minute or maybe two we're not in public**

**I'll make you lalalala lovesick**

**I don't lalalala like you**

**I lalalala love you**

**I used to hahaha hate you**

**But now I really fucking love you**

"Eu..." eu tentei me desculpar, mas a verdade é que não havia desculpa para o que eu estava fazendo. Era invasão de privacidade. Era errado, era podre. Eu estava tão errada, droga, isso só me deixava mais envergonhada. "Desculpa" a voz saiu mais fanhosa do que eu planejava, mas estava valendo. Com meus nevos em frangalhos, era o máximo que dava para fazer agora.

"O que houve?" ele perguntou, deixando para trás qualquer tipo de irritação que estivesse nele neste momento e vindo até mim. Muito gentil de sua parte, sem dúvida "Por que está aqui"

"Afrodite avisou, ela me _avisou_" eu disse exasperada, ignorando suas perguntas.

"Avisou o que?" ele perguntou, me encarando com os olhos arregalados

"Ela me avisou que eu não deveria vir aqui. Invadir a privacidade alheia é feio e..." Tive que parar e respirar. Estava á beira de um colapso nervoso "E você deve estar me odiando agora..."

"Calma" ele disse sem jeito "Eu não te odeio. O que aconteceu? Por que você está nervosa assim?"

"Eu entrei por curiosidade... Comecei a mexer nas coisas por curiosidade, mexi no seu computador e nos seus papéis por curiosidade, e agora estou machucada por isso" eu disse tímida "Eu não devia estar aqui, eu..."

"Machucada?" perguntou ele. Sem condições de falar coisa alguma, simplesmente apontei com meu indicador esquelético para a junção de dois pedaços de um papel de carta dourado, que se encontrava no chão á meu lado. Seus olhos se arregalaram de imediato; ele parecia estar mais errado do que eu jamais o vira.

"Isso te machuca?" ele perguntou com cautela

"Sim" eu murmurei "Até demais"

"Mas por quê?" ele perguntou sem expressão

"Por que, cara, eu..." eu hesitei nem falar, mas acabei decidindo confessar tudo logo "Por que eu te amo, entendeu? E não é só como irmão. Pode parecer bobeira, mas eu te amo mesmo, e me dói saber que você gosta de outra pessoa"

Então, ele abriu um sorriso. Por um momento pensei em chorar, mas me enojou a possibilidade de ser tão fraca, então só encarei seu sorriso com uma cara aborrecida. _Mas acredite, eu estava desmoronando por dentro._

E então, para minha completa surpresa, ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um abraço. Mesmo chocada, consegui ainda aproveitar o calor que ele próprio emanava; como um sol particular por alguns minutos. Encarei o deus um pouco mais alto que eu, que sorrindo sussurrou um "Eu também te amo". O encarei ainda mais chocada, mas felizmente ele resolveu explicar antes que eu tivesse que perguntar. Soltou-me do seu enlace e rapidamente correu até a mesa do computador. Lá, ao lado deste, um papel amassado pousava suavemente entre algumas roupas. Oh droga, como eu não vira antes?

Apolo colocou-o em seu devido lugar no 'quebra-cabeça' e com um gesto me convidou a ler novamente a carta. Agora ela dizia:

"_Você sempre fora só família. Sempre não considerei sentir qualquer coisa a mais do que isso por você, ainda mais por que você me odeia. Só aconteceu. Não sei em que ponto esse 'algo mais' manifestou-se um forte amor, mas aconteceu, e isso é o que mais importa, não é? Você pode considerar isso uma anormalidade. Pode achar que eu sou um tarado, um completo idiota, mas eu posso te dizer: Vai muito além disso. Eu sei, isso é tão errado, eu entendo. Você vai querer me matar se chegar á ler isso, mas eu te amo, mesmo que tudo esteja contra, esta droga de amor está presente aqui dentro. Talvez isso não chegue em suas mãos, mas queria dizer que o que sinto por você, é forte e real. É amor. Tanto que estou aqui, me abrindo com você desse jeito. Não faria isso se __**não**__ fosse amor, pode acreditar. Enfim, isso é a verdade, mesmo que você não queira aceitar. São meus sentimentos mais profundos... Não sei se valem de alguma coisa, mas são verdadeiros, Ártemis. Com amor, do seu querido irmão, Apolo"_

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao encará-lo denovo. Como eu fora boba, me destruindo em lamúrias, sem nem saber do que se tratava. Agora me sentia uma idiota completa. Ele sorriu para mim, e eu, tomando as rédeas da situação, puxei-o para dar á ele o primeiro dos muitos beijos que eu gostaria de lhe dar.

**I don't lalalala like you**

**I lalalala love you**

**I used to hahaha hate you**

**But now I really fucking love you**


End file.
